


look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Boys In Love, Crack, Fluff, Gay, Hamilton - Freeform, I guess???, Loooots of Fluff, M/M, One Shot, but not really???, nerds singing hamilton, sdkzfhkldhfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Hi jared and evan like hamilton and each other





	look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit

**Author's Note:**

> evan says no to this

Evan wasn’t quite sure what his boyfriend was doing that caused the extremely loud thumping noises and occasional shrieks, but not even _Jared_ was that loud during sex, and he had to get this essay done for English, so finally he decided to find out what was going on.

He knocked on the door, which was, in retrospect, completely pointless, because he could tell now that the pounding noises were music of some sort. He waited a second, rolling his eyes, before shoving open the door.

Jared was there, holding a pizza slicer in one hand as a microphone and slamming the lid of a pot repeatedly against its counterpart on his desk.

“Jared, what the fuck?” Evan asked eloquently.

“HOW DOES A BASTARD, ORPHAN, SON OF A WHORE GO ON AND ON, GROW INTO MORE OF A PHENOMENON? WATCH THIS OBNOXIOUS, ARROGANT, LOUDMOUTH BOTHER BE SEATED AT THE RIGHT HAND OF THE FATHER. WASHINGTON HIRES HAMILTON RIGHT ON SIGHT. BUT HAMILTON STILL WANTS TO FIGHT, NOT WRITE. NOW HAMILTON’S SKILL WITH A QUILL IS UNDENIABLE, BUT WHAT DO WE HAVE IN COMMON? WE’RE RELIABLE WITH THE LADIES! THERE ARE SO MANY TO DEFLOWER! LA—”

“Jared, you’re gay,” Evan reminded him.

“— MITY TO POWER! LADIES! THEY DELIGHTED AND DISTRACTED HIM! MARTHA WASHINGTON NAMED HER FERAL TOMCAT AFTER HIM — THAT’S TRUE!” Jared paused the song and his rendition of it, rolling his eyes all the way into the back of his head.

“Evan, I was _jamming_. And I happen to know I’m gay.”

“Glad you figured that out, Jared,” Evan said dryly. “Now, _Helpless_ is next, right?”

“Hell yeah it is,” Jared grinned. “C’mon, grab some kitchen supplies and let’s rock.” Jared pointed behind himself and Evan turned to be faced with an assortment of spatulas and cans on the floor by Jared’s bed.

“Babe, can I ask a quick question?” Evan asked.

“I don’t know, can you?”

“ _What the fuck_?”

“No clue, my man. Can I hit play now?” He added as Evan grabbed a spatula and an empty soda can.

“Go ahead,” Evan said.

_I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight_ —

Evan grinned, struck with an idea, and grabbed Jared’s arm, pulling him towards himself. “ _Laughing at my sister as she’s dazzling the room_ ,” Evan sung, “ _then you walked in and my heart went *_ boom _.*_ ” He demonstrated with the spatula and can behind Jared’s head, too close to the other boy to move them. “ _Tryna catch your eye from the side of the ball room, everybody’s dancing and the band’s top volume_ …”

Jared’s blush was growing and Evan reveled in it. Whoever said couples didn’t sing to each other like in musicals had _obviously_ never met a gay couple, ever, in their life.

“ _Grab my sister and whisper ‘yo, this one’s_ —” Evan tapped Jared’s nose playfully “— _mine_.’”

Jared stood on his toes and brushed his lips to Evan’s before continuing with the song, singing a little quieter, not quite audible over the music.

“ _Look at those eyes_ ,” Evan hummed, grabbing him and pulling him back, gazing into the aforementioned (gorgeous) eyes.

“You’re determined to make this gay _,_ ” Jared said.

“You got me there,” Evan said, kissing his forehead. “ _Down for the count and I’m drowning in ‘em_.”

“ _I am so into you_ ,” Jared harmonized.

Evan picked Jared up and put him on the desk, shoving the pot off of it and flinching when it fell.

“Turns out you’re reliable with the men, too,” Evan mumbled, bracing his arms on the table and pressing Jared to the wall.

“It’s true and you _should_ say it,” Jared responded before grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss so deep he didn’t hear the music anymore, couldn’t feel the desk digging into his hipbones, all he felt, all he knew was _Jared_.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry just the title of the doc i wrote this in is "satisfied?jared?it's more likely than you think" and i really think that's important
> 
> it’s come to my gay, kleinsen-shipping attention that there’s a lack of kleinsen fits on this site, still, even though I told yALL TO WRITE MORE BLEASE I DONT CARE IF UR NOT GOOD AT WRITING IF U WRITE ENOUGH U WILL BECOME GOOD AT WRITING IM BEGGING U BLEASE—
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr @dont-the-tears-just-pour where I cry a lot and talk about kleinsen


End file.
